Problem: Tiffany buys a basket of mangos on sale for $\$15$ before tax. The sales tax is $19\%$. What is the total price Tiffany pays for the basket of mangos? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of mangos. ${19\%} \times {$15} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $19\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{19}{100}$ which is also equal to $19 \div 100$ $19 \div 100 = 0.19$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.19} \times {$15} = {$2.85}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Tiffany paid. ${$2.85} + {$15.00} = $17.85$ Tiffany needs to pay $$17.85.$